Runaway
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. 1600s. Bella and Edward must meet in the middle of the night. Lemon. Rated M.


**Runaway**

 **One Shot. 1600s. Bella and Edward must meet in the middle of the night. Lemon. Rated M.**

It was pitch black. Only a candle to guide her way. The flicker of its light enchanting as it cast across her cold, stone room. She'd been dressed for bed three hours ago, the rest of the house now in bed too. Everything was still, everything was peaceful. The clock above her fireplace tolled midnight.

Scrambling out of bed in just her silk nightgown, she grabbed her robe and winter coat from the rack. She wrapped herself up as tightly as she could. Slipping her feet into a warm pair of stockings and heavy shoes, she had to move quietly so as not to disturb the peace of the night.

Her hands shook in the freezing night air. She made a cup around the flame with the palm of her hand to prevent the flame from going out. Not wanting to look around in fear of what she'd see, she made quick work across the cleanly cut lawn. Water from freshly formed puddles splashed up against the back of her coat.

When she entered the woods 170 yards from the large house, she stopped for the first time. Looking around, she saw no light in the house. She had disturbed no one. Lifting her coat, it rested an inch above the ground. A smile spread across her face as she looked further into the woods.

Following a path she had taken many times before, her eyes lit up when the old circular outhouse building came into sight. A light glistened from inside. He was already there. Lightly knocking on the door, she was welcomed by her lover.

He was fully dressed in the clothes he'd worn earlier in the day whilst working. His tousled bronze hair still had little bits of hay in but he'd washed his face clean. It was sinful what they were doing. She's a titled Lady – born into the name. He's the groundskeeper's eldest son. They should never even be in each other's presence.

"Happy Birthday Isabella."

"Thank you Edward. I've been waiting to see you all day."

"I thought we could celebrate you're birthday."

He stepped back from the door to reveal what he'd set up. A bed of straw had been made with an old quilt over the top, surrounding it were scattered candles. A small bowl of freshly picked fruits sat beside a basic, slightly burnt cake.

"I know it isn't much but I wanted to do something for you."

"You didn't need to Edward. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble."

"I wanted to make this special; you are of age now. 18 makes you a woman now."

Taking her hand, he lay her down on her side before lying behind her. He brushed her hair out of her face and placed his hand on her stomach.

"You are beautiful Isabella. I will never tire of your beauty."

"No one is ever so genuine with me as you are. They tell me what they think I wish to hear, not what they truly are thinking."

"I would never lie to you. I respect you too much for that Isabella. Tonight we are only going to think of each other. It is the start of your eighteenth birthday."

He lifted a fresh raspberry and placed it to her lips. Taking it into her mouth, she smiled up at him as the flavour burst on her tongue. He fed her the fruit and cake, pecking her soft neck every now and then. The heat from the candles warmed the small room up so that she was able to take her coat off. His fingers ran up and down her legs, playing with the top of her stockings.

"I love you Isabella."

"As I love you Edward."

Running his hands up her nightgown, he blew his warm breath over her neck. She shivered in delight, moisture gathering at the apex of her thighs. Turning her head back into the straw bed, she moaned softly. He shifted above her so that she was laying on her back, his legs nestled between hers. Bringing his lips down to hers, he stroked her cheeks.

When out of breath, he pulled away. Her bosom heaved as he undid the lace on the front of her nightgown. Opening up the material his palms cupped her breasts to keep them from the cold night air. She moaned at his touch and opened her legs wider. Massaging her breasts, he watched her eyes close and her head bury into the quilt.

His hands left her body for a moment as he ripped his patched jacket and clean but yellowed shirt off his body. Pressing his chest to hers, he ran his fingers through her hair. He touched his lips to hers only to start a passionate kiss.

Their fingers pulled at the rest of their clothes until only her stockings remained. Her knees bent around his hips, her core close to his hard length. Guiding himself to her entrance, he pushed his tip inside her. They both sighed and stared into each other's eyes. He held the back of her thighs as he slid himself deep into her folds.

Catching her lips with his, he moved in and out of her lovingly. As they grew closer to their release, Edward let go of her lips and moved his hips faster. He drove himself into her causing her to scream his name in pleasure. Her chest heaved as she came around him. He grunted whilst he shot his seed into her.

Falling to the bed beside her, he breathed heavily, relishing in the moment. She turned to look at him and smiled lazily. They touched each other's bodies before coming together again. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, one of his hands holding her feet together behind him. His other hand palmed her breast, his mouth sucking her free breast. Not being able to contain herself, she moaned and groaned for him like a woman from the whorehouse.

He was surprised he got this reaction from her; she'd never been so enthusiastic. Playing with her breasts more roughly, he encouraged her to reach her climax. Throwing her head back, she screamed an earth shattering scream that disturbed some birds nearby. Her juices seeped from her body and her eyes rolled back into her head. Pleasure over took him. His mouth opened around her breast and he blasted his own juices into her.

"What was all that about Isabella? The sounds I mean."

Blushing bright red, the colour travelled through her cheeks and down to her bosom. She looked away from him, embarrassed.

"I do not know. Perhaps now that I am of age something has changed in me. I feel as though I have enjoyed our pleasurable time together more than any time before."

"I remember when I had my eighteenth birthday. It was raining and I had to cover the flowerbeds to stop them from drowning. I could barely see because the rain was so heavy so I tripped and fell in the mud."

She giggled and ran her hands along his shoulders.

"When I was finished I went into the house to clean up before going to find your mother. I had to ask her something; I can't remember what. Never mind that though, I was on my way to your mother's room when I saw something magnificent. Sitting by a window was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She looked so lost as she stared at the rain. The way I thought about her in that moment, it was sinful. She was a child and me a man. It still is. Someone of my social standing should not even be in her presence. I didn't disturb her but made sure to keep my eyes peeled in case I was ever graced with the chance to see her again."

"You thought of me that way when I was 14?"

"I did. I was very ashamed of it at the time, I still am. It wasn't my place to think of a girl in such a way, because that's what you were at the time. You were young and innocent to the world."

"I didn't want to be. Mother wouldn't let me leave the house alone. The furthest I would go would be into town. Even then I rarely met new people. If I ever marry, I will live in a home much like my father's and I will never leave. I do not want that for my life. I want to be free to marry who I wish and do what I wish when I wish to."

"That is not how life works Isabella. It will never work that way."

"Perhaps not. But if we do not try then we do not know. Why are men allowed to choose which ever woman they wish to marry but a woman is told who she will marry? It does not seem just."

"You believe men choose who they marry?"

"It is quite obvious."

"Do you think I can choose who I wish to marry?"

"Of course."

"I wish to marry you but I cannot. Do you think that fair?"

"No. Perhaps we should make it fair."

"And how would we do that?"

"Leave with me."

He rolled away from her, shocked by what she was asking.

"We can leave this place and start a life together. I can get money, lots of money. We can take a horse and ride to another town, somewhere no one will find us. Leave with me Edward, tonight."

"Why now? Why not last month, or the one before?"

She took his hand and slid it onto her belly.

"I think I'm with child."

He sat up quickly, staring her in the eyes. Pressing his hand over her stomach, he smiled up at her.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I cannot be certain, but I believe it to be true. I have missed my time of the month. There is no other explanation."

"What will you mother say? How will you explain this to her?"

"I will not. Leave with me Edward. I will have no other man raise our child but you. And if my mother were ever to find out she would send you away. I cannot let that happen. You would have nothing but your name and the clothes on your back. And I would be married instantly to a man I could never love."

"Then we must leave. Your unhappiness is something that I cannot live to see."

"When the sun passes through the taverns chime late this evening we will meet here. I shall bring a horse, food, money and whatever else I can find. Bring some clothes and we will leave immediately."

"Where will we go?"

"I thought of Chepstone. It is a quiet village where we may find a home. There is a stately home where we both can work. Me as a maid and you a stable hand or something of the sorts."

"You have thought this through a little, have you not?"

"This is what I want. I have had time to think about it as I do not work. I no longer care what is expected of me. I have our child to think about and staying here would not be good for our baby."

"I still cannot believe you are talking of a baby. I never thought it a realistic possibility."

She ran her fingers through his hair and lay him down. Sitting on his hips, she moved his hands around on her belly.

"We have to celebrate Edward. And I don't want to stop. When we find a new home we will never have to stop."

"But we will. I will not risk harm to our baby because you want me to keep bedding you."

"For the first few months it will not be dangerous. The baby cannot be more than four weeks."

"Then we have plenty of time to celebrate."

Carefully, he rolled over on top of her and pressed his lips to hers. Opening her legs he slowly pushed himself into her. They both moaned and grinned at each other. He stroked her sides, his thumbs drawing circles over her belly. Rocking against her softly, he sucked on her bottom lip.

Her fingers pulled at his soft hair, needing him closer than he was. Tilting his head to the side, his nose brushed hers. They both moaned the other's name at the same time as they released their ecstasy.

An hour later they were both dressed and stood in each other's arms by the door. He combed through her hair, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Take care of yourself Isabella. You have a little one to think of now."

Kneeling in front of her, he framed her silk covered stomach and placed a kiss just above her belly button.

"We must go, or I will never leave you."

"Not long now Edward. We will be together for the rest of our lives."

"With our child."

"Yes. With our child."

After another kiss to her stomach, he swooped her into his arms and kissed her lips long and hard.

"I will walk you to the edge of the woods. I will be worried all day otherwise."

He looped his arm with hers and began walking her through the woods. Each held a candle to light their way. At the edge of the woods just out of sight of any prying eyes, he ran his hand around her belly.

"I love you Isabella. Are you certain this is what you want? You could tell your mother everything and solve this with a husband that could buy you anything you want. He could buy the baby anything."

"That is not what I want. I want you Edward. No man but you will be a father to our child. Feel Edward. Feel what's inside of me. This baby is yours. If I didn't want this I wouldn't be with you most nights of the week. I would have asked my mother and father to find me a husband. But that is not what I want. You, Edward, I want you, is that so hard to believe. If you don't meet me then I will go alone."

"No. No you mustn't go alone. I will be there. I will protect you and our child."

He pecked her lips and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Would you be okay if I told my family? I don't think I could just walk out on them."

"Tell them. And you can keep in contact with them as long as they do not tell my family of our new address."

"Thank you. They would not tell anyone if I asked them not to."

Birds began to tweet deep in the woods startling them both. Sighing, they both looked up at each other.

"I'll see you later Isabella."

"Goodbye Edward. I had a wonderful time tonight."

"So did I. Happy Birthday."

Lingering a kiss, he then stepped away from her and turned into the trees. He waited until he was out of her sight before watching her. She was grinning after him and then made her way out of the treeline and across the yard. A happy birthday it was indeed.


End file.
